


Casimir Pulaski Day

by sullyintheskywdiamonds



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, M/M, Major character death - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6888424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullyintheskywdiamonds/pseuds/sullyintheskywdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he takes and he takes and he takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casimir Pulaski Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired (completely tbh) by Sufjan Stevens' song Casimir Pulaski Day. Also a little bit by the scenes in the new Monsta X mv.  
> Please be kind, it's my first Monsta X fic! Hope you like it :)

It's another day spent in Jooheons' coffee shop. He's sitting next to Hyungwon, as always, painting flowers on his forearm with his fingertips. 

Hyungwon shivers. 

"You two should fuck or get out of here."

Jooheon's bringing them free cappucinos again and Minhyuk would call him a blessing if he would just be polite. 

"So you want us to fuck here, in front of everybody?"

Hyungwon takes a sip, the foam sticking to his upper lip in the most sinful way. Minhyuk hopes his cheeks are still as white as his hair. 

"That's not what I meant!"

Hyungwon adds fuel to the fire as Minhyuk keeps drawing flowers onto his skin with his fingertips. He imagines them to be blue. Like Hyungwon's veins. 

_**_

_Goldenrod and the 4H stone_  
_The things I brought you when I found out_  
_You had cancer of the bone_

_**_

They're sitting in his car on a Friday night after Joonheon closes up his shop to meet up with his college friends. Minhyuk never liked Hyunwoo that much but Jooheon seems to like him. A lot. 

He's talking about his new camera and how Hoseok agreed to be his model when Hyugnwon suddenly kisses him. _Finally_ kisses him.

It's dark outside and all he can see is the sliver of saliva on his red lips. He kisses him back. 

"I thought you'd never do it."

He's out of breath, Hyungwon draping himself all over him, shaking in his arms. 

"I have to. There's no time."

And that's when he hears about Hyungwons' visit to the doctor and his skin turns as blue as the flowers.

_**_

_Your father cried on the telephone_  
_And he drove his car into the Navy yard_  
_Just to prove that he was sorry_

_**_

It had been seven days since his world had shattered. And Hyungwon was still smiling. 

"You wanna take some with you? It's on the house."

Jooheon's texting his college buddies, offering him some cinnamon rolls that have been sitting on the counter for days. Minhyuk would say that he doesn't care. 

But he does, picking him up when Hyungwon has to talk his father out of a a nervous breakdown. 

_**_

_In the morning, through the window shade_  
_When the light pressed up against your shoulderblade_  
_I could see what you were reading_

_**_

It's the first night they've gotten to themselves since Hyungwon started chemo. 

Minhyuk makes sure to bring his pyjamas with him. 

"You sure you wanna do this?"

Hyungwons pressed against his side, body warm by the fever. Minhyuk kisses his hair before he paints blue flowers onto his abdomen with his tongue. 

_**_

_All the glory that the Lord has made_  
_And the complications you could do without_  
_When I kissed you on the mouth_

_**_

He's sitting on Hyungwons' hospital bed, helping Kihyun fluff up his pillows. It's dark outside when he leans over him and makes sure to kiss him, trying to take away the pain he knows he can't. 

"I heard you and Jooheon helped my dad renovate my room."

Hyungwons' hands are cold but his breath's warm, tickling his cheek lightly. 

"Yeah, your dad bought you a mini fridge so you could drink all the iced cappucinos in the world."

Hyungwon giggles at that and Minhyuk savors it. 

When he wakes in the morning, back sore from the plastic chair, Hyungwon's already up. 

He's changing his clothes, shoulderblades no longer visible through his loose blue shirt. Minhyuk takes him home, hand squeezing his until he can't feel his fingers anymore. He thinks Hyungwon can't either.

_**_

_Tuesday night at the Bible study_  
_We lift our hands and pray over your body_  
_But nothing ever happens_

_**_

"Look at the married couple!"

Jooheon's thrown Hyungwon a 'get well' party in the cafe he works at. Minhyuk knows that he missed his rent because of it but keeps his mouth shut.

"We're not married."

Hyungwon snorts, arms holding onto Minhyuk's body for dear life. Not because he can but because he has to. 

"Well you're gonna be. In a few years of course, when all this passes and my hands have fallen off from making you so many cappucinos."

Hyungwon laughs and Minhyuk finds it to be the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. It's been months since he's had the pleasure to.

_**_

_I remember at Michael's house_  
_In the living room when you kissed my neck_  
_And I almost touched your blouse_

_**_

"You know, I'd really like it if you wouldn't come to the hospital anymore."

They're sitting in his living room, Minhyuk's parents out for their anniversary. Minhyuk wishes he could have one too. 

"Why not?"

Their fingers entwine as Hyungwon keeps speaking. 

"I'm going to stop chemo."

Hyungwon leaves kisses on his neck and with wet stains all over his shirt. 

_**_

_In the morning at the top of the stairs_  
_When your father found out what we did that night_  
_And you told me you were scared_

_**_

"I painted blue flowers on your ceiling!"

Hyungwon's back earlier than he expected, his dad dragging him along. 

"What's wrong?"

Hyungwons' eyes are red and Minhyuk feels his face turn the same color. 

"I told him I don't want any chemo."

Minhyuk hugs him as the paint dries on his skin. Their lips touch and Hyungwon whispers words he'll never forget. 

"I'm so scared of losing you."

His father steps in before he has time to answer. 

_**_

_All the glory when you ran outside_  
_With your shirt tucked in and your shoes untied_  
_And you told me not to follow you_

_**_

"Please don't come over anymore."

Hyungwon's reading his favorite book by the window, Minhyuks' head on his shoulder as he tries not to fall asleep. The coffee shop won't close for another hour. 

"What?"

Hyungwon closes the book, lips bluer than they've ever been before. 

"It's hard enough to see my dad cry over me when I'm alone with him. It's even harder when you're around."

Minhyuk draws blue flowers in his mind to not run after him. 

_**_

_Sunday night when I cleaned the house_  
_I found the card where you wrote it out_  
_With the pictures of you mother_

_**_

He's been trying to avoid going over but when it's been a week and Hyungwon's only stepped in the coffee shop once, he decides to go anyway. 

He knocks on their door seven times. Then six. Then five. And then four until he sits back in his car and waits. 

It's dark outside when he arrives. No Hyungwon in sight. 

"What happened?"

He sighs as he lets him enter. Minhyuk tries to feel happy about the hug he gets. Tries to think of the future they'll have together, now that he's accepted them. It's hard to when he hears the news.

"They promise him two months tops."

He gets home three hours later. And cries for seven.

_**_

_On the floor at the great divide_  
_With my shirt tucked in and my shoes untied_  
_I am crying in the bathroom_

_**_

"You know, I'm gonna get a tattoo."

Hyungwon's eyes keep falling shut and Minhyuk kisses his knuckles to wake him up.

"What'd you say?"

He snorts as Hyungwon tries to remember. 

"Nothing important."

He gets the tattoo a day later. His forearm being buried under blue flowers.

_**_

_In the morning when you finally go_  
_And the nurse runs in with her head hung low_  
_And the cardinal hits the window_

_**_

He's in the cafeteria with Jooheon when his father comes running in. Jooheon grabs a cappucino thinking it will be fine. 

They sit behind the closed doors as his tears fall on his blue arm. 

Hyungwon is no more. 

_**_

_In the morning in the winter shade_  
_On the first of March, on the holiday_  
_I thought I saw you breathing_

_**_

He wakes up a year later. It's dark outside when he goes to the kitchen to see a cold cappucino on the counter. 

He muffles his yawn before it hits him. 

"Hyungwon?"

He checks the bathroom. He checks the living room. He checks his bed. 

No one's there. No one ever will be.

_**_

_All the glory that the Lord has made_  
_And the complications when I see His face_  
_In the morning in the window_

_**_

"You know, you should come over more often."

Jooheon's living with Hyunwoo now. They're just roommates but Minhyuk doesn't buy it. 

"I really can't. You know how long my days are."

He scratches the flowers but they never leave. 

"I know. I hope you get a day off soon though. Hyunwoo wants to throw a housewarming party."

Minhyuk smiles and wishes them luck when he goes. He wakes up the next day and It's light outside as he puts on his blue clothes and enters his blue hospital. 

_**_

_All the glory when He took our place_  
_But He took my shoulders and He shook my face_  
_And He takes and He takes and He takes_

_**_

On his first day as a nurse he meets another boy. A boy who's skin is covered with red cobwebs. 

The boy is called Changkyun. And he's already turning blue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YalzSufz3Ds here's the song if you're interested! (highly recommend tho)


End file.
